Rapunzel küsst den Märchenprinzen
by Lady Arrogance
Summary: Rapunzel auf der Suche, welchem Märchenprinzen der gläserne Pantoffel wohl passt… [COMPLETE]


**Autor**: Lady Arrogance

**Titel**: Rapunzel küsst den Märchenprinzen

**Teile**: 1/1

**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere sind alle Eigentum von JKR und wer da sonst noch seine Rechte dran hat. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verwurste sie nach meinen verrückten Ideen ;) Geld bekomme ich dafür allerdings nicht.

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: R - NC17

**Warnung**: In dieser Geschichte geht es um SLASH, also wer etwas gegen homosexuelle Männer/Jungen hat, sollte schnellstens verschwinden - gut gemeinter Rat g

**Genre**: PWP, Romance

**Zusammenfassung**: Rapunzel auf der Suche, welchem Märchenprinzen der gläserne Pantoffel wohl passt…

**Bemerkung**: Ich wünsche euch einen schönen 2. Advent

**Rapunzel küsst den Märchenprinzen**

Harry hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Nachdem er lange darüber nachgedacht hatte und sich sicher war, das Draco ihn nicht liebte und sie so nie ein Paar werden würden, wollte er zumindest eine Nacht mit dem Mann verbringen, den er liebte, selbst wenn dieser nicht wusste, wer er war.

Als Draco an diesem Abend die Bibliothek verließ, um nach Slytherin zurückzukehren, legte Harry einen Blindheitszauber auf ihn und entführte ihn in den Raum der Wünsche, in dem dieses Mal ein großes Himmelbett stand, auf das er ihn drängte.

Draco wehrte sich, hatte aber durch sein Handicap keine wirkliche Chance. Als er die weiche Matratze unter sich spürte, grinste er in die Richtung, in der er seinen Entführer wahrnahm. „Und jetzt soll ich hundert Jahre lang schlafen, bis mein Märchenprinz kommt, um mich wach zu küssen?"

Er hatte in der Bibliothek ein Buch über Muggelmärchen gefunden, und mal wieder hinein geschaut, nachdem sie im vergangenen Halbjahr im Unterricht mal darüber gesprochen hatten.

Harry hatte einen Zauber angewendet, der Draco seine Stimme nicht erkennen ließ. „Erstens wäre ich enttäuscht, wenn du schlafen würdest", grinste er „und zweitens finde ich es ja bemerkenswert, dass du auf einen Prinzen wartest und nicht auf eine Prinzessin."

„Man muss flexibel sein", erklärte Draco „und im Märchen küsst immer der Prinz die Prinzessin wach."

Harry war sehr amüsiert über die Erklärung und stieg darauf ein. „Miss Malfoy, angenehm ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich bin dann wohl ihr Märchenprinz für diese Nacht.", stellte er sich galant vor, während er Dracos Arme am oberen Bettrand fixierte. Dieser erschauerte und wehrte sich inzwischen überhaupt nicht mehr, da ihn dieses Spiel auf eine gewisse Weise faszinierte und er sich inzwischen fast sicher war, dass es sich wirklich um einen Jungen handelte.

„Freut mich, Märchenprinz."

Harry war mehr als überrascht und sehr erfreut, dass Draco die Entführung so locker zu nehmen schien und beugte sich über ihn, um die Konturen seines edlen und markanten Gesichtes nachzuzeichnen. Davon hatte er immer wieder geträumt, wenn er ihn wieder im Unterricht beobachtet hatte.

Draco hingegen erlebte gerade ein ganz neues Gefühl. Nicht nur, dass es das erste Mal war, dass ihn ein Junge berührte, was ihn faszinierte und erregte, sondern es war auch das erste Mal, dass er nicht die Kontrolle über die Situation hatte und sich unterordnen musste, was ihm überraschender Weise gefiel, da er sich so einmal vollkommen entspannen und auf seine Gefühle konzentrieren konnte.

Langsam streichelte Harry über Dracos Hals tiefer und öffnete vorsichtig einen Kopf des Hemdes nach dem anderen. Liebevoll streichelte er jeden Zentimeter der freigelegten Haut.

Draco bekam eine Gänsehaut und bemerkte erstaunt, dass ihn dieses Erlebnis mehr erregte, als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte - auch wenn das bisher noch nicht viel gewesen war.

Nachdem Harry das Hemd geöffnet hatte, streichelte er es zur Seite und beugte sich hinab, um die blasse Haut und speziell die Brustwarzen zu küssen, die sich auch sofort erregt aufstellten. Er umspielte sie zärtlich mit der Zunge und seinen Lippen und als er sanft daran knabberte, entlockte er Draco damit ein leichtes Stöhnen. Ermutigt durch dieses offensichtliche Genießen, streichelte Harry vorsichtig über den flachen Bauch tiefer zu Dracos Hosenbund, wo er einen Moment verharrte.

Er selbst war auch schon sehr erregt, aber wollte erst mal seinen Gefangenen glücklich machen, der sich regelrecht seinen Händen entgegen drängte, bevor er an sich dachte. Druckvoll streichelte er über Dracos Hüften zu seinen Oberschenkeln und kratzte dann mit den Fingernägeln an den Innenseiten wieder hoch, bis er direkt vor seinem Schoß stoppte.

Draco begann, unter den Berührungen deutlich zu reagieren und biss sich erregt auf die Lippe, da ihn der Gedanke, dass es ein Junge war, der ihn berührte, zusätzlich anmachte.

Als Harry die Schwellung in Dracos Hose wahrnahm, streichelte er abwechselnd federzart und fester darüber, um es noch spannender zu gestalten und weitete seine Berührungen auch auf den Bauch und die Beine aus.

„Gefällt euch das, Hoheit?", fragte er heiser und sah auf Dracos Gesicht, welches deutlich erregte Züge aufwies.

„Jaaaaaaa... das fühlt sich guuuuut an", stöhnte Draco und seine Hose war inzwischensichtlich zu eng, was Harry zum Anlass nahm und sie ihm mitsamt der Schuhe und Strümpfe auszog.

Er verharrte einen Moment am Fußende und sah einfach nur auf den gefesselten Slytherin hinab. „Du bist schön...", murmelte er gedankenverloren.

„Und du fühlst dich gut an", lächelte Draco und Harry stockte, da der Satz eigentlich nicht für Dracos Ohren bestimmt gewesen war, aber solang der nicht wusste, wer er war, war es nicht so schlimm.

Er streichelte in Schlangenlinien Dracos Beine wieder hoch und rieb ein paar Mal über Dracos Erektion, bevor er ihn auch von den Shorts befreite. Erfreut sah er Dracos entspanntes Lächeln und umschloss sein Glied fest mit der Hand. Ein paar Mal massierte er es, bevor er sich vorsichtig vorbeugte, um die ersten Lusttropfen von der Spitze abzulecken.

Draco spürte jede Berührung sehr intensiv und stöhnte laut auf, als er Harrys Zunge fühlte. Nicht nur sein vorzuckendes Becken machte deutlich, wie erregt er von der ganzen Situation war, sondern sein gesamter Körper war gespannt und schrie geradezu nach den Berührungen.

„Na, dann will ich dich mal wach küssen", grinste Harry, aber seine Stimme bebte dabei. Er beugte sich nun richtig hinab und nahm Dracos Erektion tief in den Mund.

„Ooooohhh jaaaaaaaaa...", war das einzige, was Draco hervor brachte, so sehr genoss er die Liebkosungen. Harry saugte mal sanft, mal stark und wechselte zwischendurch dazu, ihn mit der Zunge zu umspielen.

Nach einer Weile streichelte er mit einer Hand tiefer zwischen Dracos Beine und nachdem er sanft seine Hoden gestreichelt hatte, wanderte er weiter, bis er den Eingang erreicht hatte und darüber strich.

Draco zuckte rhythmisch mit dem Becken. „Das ist Wahnsinn... soooo guuuuuut...", stöhnte er. „Mach weiter, mein Prinz... heute bin ich ganz dein", flüsterte er dann heiser und Harry keuchte erregt auf.

Er bedauerte für einen Moment, dass er das wohl nie zu hören bekäme, wenn Draco wüsste, wer er war, aber vergaß die Gedanken im nächsten Moment schon wieder, da er so erregt war, dass er schon fast bei Dracos Anblick allein kommen konnte, da ihn die Hingabe so sehr anmachte.

Er saugte weiter und drückte langsam einen Finger in Draco und tastete nach seiner Prostata. Draco hatte sich zwar anfangs leicht verkrampft, aber nach wenigen Sekunden entspannte er sich wieder und als Harry seinen sensiblen Punkt gefunden hatte, keuchte er erregt auf. Seine Muskeln zuckten und weitere Lusttropfen lösten sich. Harry leckte sie gierig ab und konzentrierte sich völlig auf Dracos Reaktionen, als er noch einen zweiten Finger einfürte, um ihn langsam zu dehnen.

„Willst du mich gleich...?", keuchte Draco erregt und Harry nickte.

„Wenn ich darf... ich werde nichts tun, was du nichts willst", erklärte er, da dies ja keine Vergewaltigung werden sollte, sondern ein schönes Erlebnis.

„Ich will dich spüren", hauchte Draco leise, aber deutlich erregt.

Harry massierte noch einmal zärtlich seinen Bauch und zog sich dann zurück, um sich auszuziehen, Dann nahm er etwas Gel und verrieb es sanft auf Dracos Eingang. Er Drang wieder mit zwei Fingern ein und Draco drängte sich ihm, erregt stöhnend, entgegen, sodass es nicht schwer war, ihn weiter zu dehnen. Mit der anderen Hand cremte Harry sich selbst ein und zog dann seine Finger zurück. Stattdessen strich er nun mit seiner Erektion darüber, was Draco ein Stöhnen entlockte.

„Bitte tu es!", keuchte er und Harry drang langsam ein, wobei er erregt aufseufzte. „Du fühlst dich so gut an."

„Das ist wunderschön...", hauchte Draco und drückte Harry sein Becken entgegen, sodass dieser noch tiefer eindrang. Er konnte sich nur noch schwer beherrschen und zog gierig den Geruch seines Kidnappers ein. Wieder bemerkte er, dass es schöner war, als alles, was ihm ein Mädchen je geboten hatte.

Harry stöhnte immer wieder Dracos Namen und fand seinen Rhythmus, der nach und nach immer schneller und stärker wurde. Seine Hand fand wie von selbst wieder Dracos Brustwarze und reizte sie, sodass dieser glücklich seufzte und lächelte.

Wie schön er ist, wenn er glücklich ist, dachte Harry. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn öfter so sehen.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er spürte, dass sich sein Höhepunkt ankündigte. „Darf ich in dir...?", fragte er heiser.

„Jaaaaaa... ich will es spüren!", stöhnte Draco. Harry griff nach Dracos Erregung und massierte ihn kräftig, im Einklang mit seinen eigenen Stößen und kam nach wenigen Momenten heftig, während er Dracos Namen stöhnte.

Auch dieser wurde von den Gefühlen übermannt und ergoss sich unter lautem Stöhnen.

Harry lag keuchend auf Draco und genoss es, dessen rasendes Herz zu spüren. „Danke", flüsterte er und Draco lächelte. „Ich habe zu danken", sagte er und wollte nun unbedingt wissen, wer der unbekannte Märchenprinz war.

„Ich weiß, ich bin ein toller Kidnapper", grinste Harry.

„Und noch ein besserer Märchenprinz", lächelte Draco glücklich und verträumt, worauf Harry sich verlegen neben ihn legte.

„Ich habe dich noch nie so glücklich und entspannt gesehen", flüsterte er und durchwuschelte die blonden Haare.

„Das war ich auch noch nicht", erklärte Draco. „Was du mir eben gezeigt hast, war einfach wunderschön!" Sein Gesicht hatte einen verträumten Ausdruck angenommen.

„Schön, dass ich dich glücklich machen konnte", sagte Harry leise und grinste dann frech. „Hey, du solltest öfter deine Haare verwuscheln, das sieht sehr sexy aus... aber du siehst gerade eh sehr sexy aus", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Ich würde dir auch gerne sagen, wie gut du aussiehst, aber ich kann nur sagen, du fühlst dich sehr sexy an", grinste Draco zurück.

„Na, das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang", entschied Harry. „Auch wenn ich dich für sehr vertrauensselig halte. Ich könnte jeder sein."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass jeder einfach so hergehen würde, um mich zu kidnappen und glücklich zu machen, Außerdem hätte es sich sicher auch nicht bei jedem so gut angefühlt."

„Da hast du vermutlich Recht", stimmte Harry ihm zu. „Aber da du nicht weißt, wer ich bin, könnte ich trotzdem jeder sein", gab er dann zu bedenken.

„Für mich bleibst du der Märchenprinz", sagte Draco entschlossen.

„Egal, wer ich bin?", lachte Harry leise. „Crabbe, Goyle, Weasley Zabini, McMillian, Thomas, Creevy, Finch-Fletchey, Potter, Longbottom?", zählte er dann auf und streichelte über Dracos Bauch. „Wenn du möchtest, fallen mir auch noch mehr ein..."

Draco überlegte einen Moment. „Wie Crabbe oder Goyle fühlst du dich nicht an, die hätten mich platt gewalzt... und Creevy ist viel kleiner als du", sortierte er dann aus. „Blaise hat lange Haare und benutzt Frauenparfum..."

„Meine Haare habe ich vielleicht zurück gebunden, aber das fehlende Parfum hat mich entlarvt", lachte Harry. „Also fällt Zabini weg, aber es bleiben ja noch genug andere Jungen übrig..."

Draco schmollte und dachte wieder an die Märchen. „Ich will etwas, woran ich dich erkennen kann, wenn ich meinen Märchenprinzen suche... wie wäre es mit einem Schuh?"

Harry schluckte, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Draco ihn erkennen wollte und war sicher, dass dieser enttäuscht sein würde, weswegen er ablehnte.

„Nein, Rapunzel, du bekommst keinen Schuh", sagte er und wählte absichtlich eine falsche Märchenfigur, damit nicht klar war, ob er die Märchen wirklich kannte, weil er mit Muggeln zu tun hatte, oder nur nebenbei im Unterricht etwas aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Außerdem willst du mich vermutlich eh nicht finden", fügte er dann stichelnd hinzu, aber wenn Draco genau hinhörte, konnte er einen leisen, traurigen Unterton hören - und Draco hörte genau hin.

Er erkannte, dass es auch für den Fremden nicht nur ein unbedeutender One Night Stand war und war nun umso entschlossener, ihn zu finden.

„Küss mich! Nur einmal...", bat er und sah in Harrys Richtung.

„Wir wissen beide, dass ich das nicht tun sollte", seufzte dieser, aber näherte sich langsam Draco, der mit geschlossenen Augen und leicht geöffneten Lippen erwartungsvoll dalag. Vorsichtig berührte Harry Dracos Lippen, wurde aber nach wenigen Augenblicken von seinen Gefühlen übermannt und der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher.

Auch Draco ging es nicht anders und aus einem sehr zärtlichen und vorsichtigen Kuss wurde ein regelrechtes Feuerwerk. Ihre Zungen fochten miteinander und beide steckten all ihre Gefühle und Sehnsüchte hinein.

Verzweifelt erkannte Harry, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, da er Draco über alles liebte und der Kuss diese Empfindungen nur verstärkte. Trotzdem unterbrach er ihn nicht, sondern genoss ihn mit all seinen Sinnen.

Selbst wenn Draco nicht wusste, wen er küsste, so hatte er doch Gefühle für seinen Prinzen und diese, gemischt mit seiner Sehnsucht nach Liebe und Geborgenheit, legte er in den Kuss.

Nach einiger Zeit löste Harry sich und starrte Draco sprachlos an. Ihn verwirrten diese Intensität seiner Gefühle und Dracos Reaktionen. „Draco... ich werde dich jetzt besser wieder runter bringen…", sagte er stockend, auch wenn er sich am Liebsten nie wieder von ihm getrennt hätte.

Draco rührte sich nicht, denn auch er wollte nicht, dass es schon vorüber war. „Die Nacht ist doch noch gar nicht rum", bemerkte er deswegen.

„Werden sie nicht nach dir suchen?", fragte Harry.

„Nein."

„Macht sich denn niemand deinetwegen Gedanken?"

„Ich lege viel Wert auf meine Privatsphäre", antwortete Draco schulternzuckend.

Harry wurde langsam wirklich verzweifelt und schaltete aus Selbstschutz auf Sarkasmus um. „Sodass dich jeder vergewaltigen kann, der Lust dazu hat und niemand denkt auch nur daran, nach dir zu sehen?"

Draco schwieg zu diesem Kommentar und Harry bereute sofort, dass er es gesagt hatte. Er legte den Kopf auf Dracos Brust und grübelte. Es war ihm klar, dass er sich völlig verlieren würde, wenn er die Nacht mit Draco verbrachte, aber er wollte ihn auch nicht wirklich gehen lassen.

„Tut mir leid, das war ein blöder Spruch", murmelte er niedergeschlagen und leise, um nicht enttäuscht zu klingen, antwortete Draco: „Ist schon gut..."

„Ich will dich nicht verletzen! Ich wollte dich nur einmal glücklich machen", beteuerte Harry und Draco lächelte wieder. „Du hast mich glücklich gemacht, mit dem, was wir eben erlebt haben."

Nachdem Draco offenbar bei ihm bleiben wollte, entschied Harry, mit seinen Liebkosungen fortzufahren. Er küsste Dracos Brust und streichelte über seinen Körper, bis sie beide wieder erregt waren.

„Und Rapunzel, was kann ich jetzt für euch tun?", fragte Harry neckend Draco, der seine Berührungen sehr genoss.

„Mach mich einfach glücklich", schnurrte er heiser und deutlich erregt, worauf Harry sich hinunter beugte und Dracos Erregung wieder tief in den Mund nahm. Zärtlich bis intensiv liebkoste und verwöhnte er ihn mit Lippen und Zunge, als Draco plötzlich aufstöhnte. „Ooooohhhh... Vorsicht... ich...", keuchte er, aber Harry achtete gar nicht weiter darauf, sondern fuhr fort, da er ihn schmecken wollte.

Die Erkenntnis, dass sein Märchenprinz weitermachte, obwohl er wusste, was gleich passieren würde, überraschte Draco und gab ihm den letzten Kick, sodass er ekstatisch mit dem Becken zuckte und tief in Harrys Mund kam.

Dieser war zwar anfangs doch einen Moment überrascht, aber schluckte dann alles und leckte ihn danach sauber, wobei er feststellte, dass der Geschmack gar nicht übel war.

Entspannt legte er sich wieder neben Draco, als dieser verführerisch „Lass mich dich auch schmecken" hauchte. Harry erschauerte und keuchte auf. Dafür musste er Draco befreien, oder... Auch wenn es ihm ein wenig peinlich war, so erregte ihn die Vorstellung, dass Draco ihm ausgeliefert war, während er ihn mit dem Mund liebkoste. Nachdenklich streichelte er mit den Fingerspitzen über Dracos Lippen. Der küsste sie zärtlich und saugte daran, was Harry wieder zum Stöhnen brachte, denn der Anblick und das Gefühl erregten ihn sehr.

Also drehte er sich um, sodass Draco seine Erektion mit dem Mund erreichen konnte und legte den Kopf auf seine Hüfte. Draco drehte den Kopf, berührte Harry mit den Lippen und leckte dann sanft darüber. Er umschloss das geschwollene Glied und umspielte die Spitze mit der Zunge, was Harry ein unkontrolliertes Stöhnen entlockte. Schnell gewöhnte Draco sich an das Gefühl und verwöhnte den Unbekannten unbeirrt, auch als dieser erregt mit dem Becken nach vorne stieß.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry spürte, dass sein Höhepunkt nahe war. Draco ignorierte seine Warnung und saugte stärker, sodass Harry sich in seinen Oberschenkel verkrallte und tief in seinen Mund stieß, als er kam.

Draco schluckte alles gierig und säuberte ihn wieder. Keuchen legte Harry seinen Kopf auf Dracos Bauch. „Danke... das war... wow", seufzte er glücklich.

Draco küsste noch einmal zärtlich die Spitze. „Hmmm... das schmeckt nach mehr", bemerkte er neckend und Harry lächelte schwach. „Ob ich da so schnell wieder etwas nachliefern kann, wage ich zu bezweifeln."

„Es ist schön, noch etwas zu kuscheln", rutschte es Draco raus, da er diese vertraute Art der Zärtlichkeit nicht kannte.

Harry drehte sich um und legte den Kopf wieder auf Dracos Brust, wo er deutlich dessen Herz spüren konnte. „Was hältst du von einer Runde Schlaf", murmelte er erschöpft und Draco küsste sanft sein Haar.

„Das hört sich gut an", antwortete er, ebenfalls müde und Harry zog die Decke über sie, bevor er Draco noch einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Nach einigen Stunden Schlaf erwachte Harry, im ersten Moment überrascht, einen warmen Körper neben sich zu spüren, bis ihm wieder alles einfiel und er sich an Draco schmiegte und ihn küsste.

Davon erwachte auch der und wollte sich ebenfalls ankuscheln, wurde aber von den Fesseln aufgehalten. So möchte ich immer einschlafen und wach werden, dachte er verträumt. Schon seine Nähe allein gibt mir ein glückliches Gefühl.

„Hey Rapunzel", flüsterte Harry liebevoll.

„Morgen, Märchenprinz."

„Wir waren wohl beide ziemlich fertig", schmunzelte Harry. „In spätestens einer halben Stunde muss ich dich befreien, damit du wieder runter und dich frisch machen kannst." Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Aber eigentlich bin ich doch der böse Drache, der die hübsch Jung… naja, gestern noch Jungfrau festhält", grinste er und Draco schmollte scherzhaft.

„Was denn? So schlimm sehe ich doch morgens auch nicht aus."

„Nein, du bist sogar ausgesprochen aufregend, morgens", raunte Harry.

Draco streifte mit seinen Lippen Harrys Wange. „So werde ich sogar gerne wach", flüsterte er, obwohl es in der ganzen Schule bekannt war, dass er extremer Morgenmuffel war.

„Gewöhn dich nicht daran", lachte Harry. „Oder soll ich Blaise Beschied sagen, dass er dich ab jetzt jede Nacht fesselt?"

„Der würde das glatt bringen", grinste Draco, aber dann wurde seine Stimme zärtlicher. „Ich dachte aber eher daran, so neben dir aufzuwachen:"

Harry seufzte innerlich. Wie er befürchtet hatte, liebte er Draco mehr, als je zuvor und solche Kommentare machten es natürlich nicht besser, also lenkte er schnell ab. „Ich hoffe, deine Arme leben noch."

„Wären sie tot, könnten sie nicht so kribbeln… aber das ist nichts gegen das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch", antwortete Draco, noch immer zärtlich.

„Hör auf damit!", unterbrach Harry ihn leicht verzweifelt. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wer ich bin und ich werde es dir auch nicht sagen, also mach es uns nicht noch schwerer!", bat er, woraufhin Draco schwieg. Er hatte es sich aber in den Kopf gesetzt, den unbekannten Märchenprinzen zu finden, da er sich verliebt hatte. Es war ihm egal, wer der Unbekannte letzten Endes war, es würde nichts an seinen Gefühlen ändern. Noch nie hatte er sich so glücklich und entspannt gefühlt.

Harry zog ihn zärtlich an und streichelte ihn zwischendurch immer wieder oder küsste die nackte Haut. Draco genoss die Berührungen sichtlich und war traurig, dass es nun schon enden sollte.

Auch Harry bedauerte es. Er zog sich selbst an, löste die Fesseln und half Draco hoch. Auf dem Weg ins Treppenhaus hielt er seine Hände und löste den Blindheitszauber mit einer Verzögerung, sodass er in einen der Geheimgänge flüchten konnte. „Danke für diese wundervolle Nacht, flüsterte er und küsste liebevoll Dracos Wange, bevor er verschwand und ihn alleine ließ.

Als dieser wieder etwas sehen konnte, sah er sich blitzschnell um, aber konnte niemanden entdecken. Nachdenklich ging er zurück nach Slytherin, um sich zu duschen und umzuziehen, wobei er überlegte, wie er an seinen Märchenprinzen heran kommen konnte und wer überhaupt in Frage kam.

Als er zum Frühstück ging, sah er sich aufmerksam in der großen Halle um, aber keiner der Jungen benahm sich anders als sonst, was ihn doch frustrierte.

Harry war ohne ein Wort zu sagen, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und in den Schlafsaal gegangen. Er achtete nicht auf seine Freunde, sondern ging erst einmal ausgiebig duschen und nach dem er angezogen war, hinunter, wo er noch eine Weile mit Hermine und Ginny sprach, um wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu gelangen.

Beim Frühstück sah er ein paar Mal zu Draco, allerdings nicht häufiger als sonst. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie glücklich und sexy Draco ausgesehen hatte und lächelte wehmütig.

In der ersten Stunde hatten sie gemeinsam Kräuterkunde und Draco hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde seinen Märchenprinzen finden, auch wenn er dafür jede Menge Frösche küssen musste.

In einem passenden Moment schlenderte er zu Ron, der gerade genervt mit einer der Pflanzen kämpfte und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. „Na, magst du vielleicht Muggelmärchen?", fragte er unverbindlich und Ron sah sich irritiert um. „Was?"

Draco antwortete nicht, sondern legte ihm einfach eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn an sich, um ihn zu küssen. Ron sträubte sich mit Händen und Füßen, aber Draco ließ ihn nicht los, bis er festgestellt hatte, dass Rons Lippen viel zu kratzig und rau waren. Dann ließ er ihn los und wandte sich ab. „Sorry, Weasley, dir passt der gläserne Pantoffel nicht."

Einen Moment starrte Ron ihm sprachlos hinterher. „Du Perversling, behalt deine ekligen Phantasien gefälligst für dich!", brüllte er dann und musste sich erst einmal den Mund abwischen.

Harry sah überrascht zu Ron und gerade, als Draco sich ihm näherte, nutzte er leicht panisch die Gelegenheit, um zu seinem Freund zu flüchten.

So stand Draco jetzt vor Seamus, statt Harry, befand ihn aber für zu klein, weswegen er sich an Neville wendete.

Mit einer Mischung aus Lachen, Eifersucht und Spannung beobachtete Harry, wie Draco auch ihn nach den Märchen fragte. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Draco wirklich bereit war, alle Jungen zu küssen, um ihn zu finden, aber als Ron ihm von dem Satz mit dem Pantoffel erzählte,war er sich sicher, dass es ihm ernst zu sein schien.

Neville sah Draco misstrauisch an. „Muggelmärchen? Die hatten wir doch mal im Unterricht…"

Gleich darauf beugte Draco sich vor und küsste ihn einfach, während er ihn umarmte, um ihn an sich zu ziehen. Er ließ sich von dem erschrockenen Quietschen nicht stören, aber als er feststellte, dass Nevilles Lippen viel zu weich und voll waren, ließ er auch ihn wieder los. „Du bist es auch nicht…", murmelte er und ließ sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken.

Ron hatte bei dem Quietschen zu dem ungleichen Paar gesehen und wischte sich wieder über die Lippen. „Was ist nur mit Malfoy los? Das ist widerlich! Pass bloß auf, Harry, sonst küsst er dich auch noch", warnte er und als Draco wirklich wieder auf ihn zukam, beeilten die Freunde sich, zu Hermine zu kommen, wobei Ron noch einmal angewidert „Perversling!" zischte.

Da Harry schon wieder entwischt war, war Justin das nächste Opfer. „Guten Morgen, wie sieht es bei dir mit Muggelmärchen aus?"

„Ich kenne sie, wieso? Was soll damit sein?", antwortete der verwirrt, als Draco ihn auch schon umarmte und küsste. Da Justin insgeheim schon lange auf Draco stand, sah er sich mit einem Mal am Ziel seiner Träume. Er umarmte Draco und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich, allerdings viel zu nass, sodass Draco ihn wieder von sich schob und verlegen eine Entschuldigung murmelte.

Blaise nahm die Pause zum Anlass und zog nun seinerseits Draco in seine Arme, um ihn zu küssen, was Harry eifersüchtig beobachtete. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass all diese Jungen „sein Rapunzel" küssen durften, auch wenn er selbst schuld daran war.

Draco schob Blaise energisch von sich. „Was soll das denn werden, Blaise? Du weißt genau, dass wir befreundet sind und nicht mehr", wies er ihn zurecht, aber Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Schon, aber wenn du jeden abknutschst, egal, wer es ist, dann wollte ich eben auch einen Kuss haben."

„Den hattest du ja jetzt", seufzte Draco und wirkte ein wenig verloren.

„Drake, was ist los mit dir? Erst bleibst du die ganze Nacht weg und dann küsst du die größten Freaks der Klasse… fehlt nur noch Potter, dann ist deine Sammlung komplett."

„Wenn er nicht die ganze Zeit weglaufen würde, dann wäre er meine erste Wahl gewesen", schnaubte Draco und Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung.

„Aber wofür denn?", fragte Blaise verständnislos und begann nun wirklich, sich Sorgen um seinen besten Freund zu machen.

„Ihn zu küssen, um heraus zu finden, ob er der Richtige ist", erklärte Draco ruhig und Blaise nahm ihn bei den Schultern. Drake, tief ein- und ausatmen, es wird alles wieder gut… wo warst du heute Nacht und was für Drogen hast du genommen?"

„Du weißt, dass ich keine Drogen nehme und wo ich war, geht niemanden etwas an", antwortete Draco frustriert. „Wenn du mein Freund bist, dann akzeptierst du das lieber, denn mir war noch nie etwas so ernst und wichtig!"

Blaise nickte verwirrt und ließ seinen Freund los, der jetzt entschlossen auf Harry zuging, dessen Herz raste. Ron stellte sich schützend vor ihn. „Hör auf mit deinen ekligen Spielchen und lass die Finger von Harry", fauchte er, aber Draco schob ihn kurzerhand zur Seite. „Lass mich vorbei, Weasley."

Dieses Mal blieb Harry stehen und sah Draco in die Augen. „Du hast deine Haare ja doch wieder frisiert… hörst du denn nie auf gute Tipps?", fragte er lächelnd.

„Nur, wenn ich weiß, wer sie mir gegeben hat", antwortete der und sah Harry verliebt in die Augen.

„Dein Märchenprinz war es, Rapunzel", flüsterte Harry liebevoll.

Draco umarmte Harry und zog ihn sanft an sich, als sich ihre Lippen in einem zärtlichen Kuss trafen. Sie hatten die Augen geschlossen und genossen es einfach, einander zu spüren, während die anderen Schüler nichts verstanden. Nur Justin fluchte leise vor sich hin. „Boah nee… immer kriegt der alles!"

„Du hast wirklich Ron, Neville und Justin geküsst", lachte Harry leise, da er es immer noch nicht glauben konnte.

„Du bist ja immer weggelaufen, sonst hätte ich mir das gespart"

„Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass es dir wirklich so viel bedeutet, dass du dafür sogar Justin in Kauf nimmst…"

„Mir ist klar geworden, dass du mich dazu gebracht hast, wirklich etwas zu fühlen… ich… hab mich verliebt in dich.", erklärte Draco ehrlich.

„Und egal, wer es ist, du bist bereit, bei ihm zu bleiben… selbst bei mir…", bewunderte Harry.

„Nein, erst recht bei dir… damit erfülle ich mir einen Traum", antwortete Draco und Harry war nun noch verwirrter. „Was für ein Traum?"

„Ich hab da mal von dir geträumt…", gestand Draco und errötete. „Das hat mich ziemlich verunsichert…"

„Ich träume seit Monaten nur noch von dir", grinste Harry. „Und was hast du von mir geträumt?", fragte er dann raunend.

„Das erzähle ich dir lieber mal ohne Publikum…", flüsterte Draco. „Jedenfalls hast du mir jetzt den Traum erfüllt."

„Ich werde dich darauf festnageln", grinste Harry und errötete, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie doppeldeutig dieser Satz gewesen war und auch Draco lachte. „Von dir lasse ich mich gerne fesseln oder festnageln."

„Vielleicht lasse ich dich das nächste Mal ja auch mitspielen", neckte Harry und zog Draco noch etwas näher an sich.

„Es wird auch nicht nötig sein, mich anzubinden, damit ich bleibe… das mache ich ganz freiwillig, einfach, weil ich dich sehr mag."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Fesseln war ja auch nicht, damit du bleibst, sondern damit du mich nicht enttarnst… ich hatte schon die Hoffnung, dich auch anders zum Bleiben überreden zu können – wenigstens für diese Nacht."

„Jetzt bleibe ich sogar tagsüber bei dir", lächelte Draco.

„Am Liebsten wäre mir, du bleibst für immer", flüsterte Harry leise und Draco nickte. „Das wäre mir auch am Liebsten."

Wieder küssten sie sich, als sie plötzlich von Professor Sprouts energischem Räuspern unterbrochen wurden. Schnell trennten sie sich und beteiligten sich wieder am Unterricht, auch wenn sie die ganze Zeit überdie Nähe des anderensuchten und jede Gelegenheit nutzten, um sich zu berühren.

Nachdem sie die 4 Stunden überstanden hatte, zog Harry Draco wieder mit sich, zum Raum der Wünsche. „Ich entführe euch wieder in meine Höhle, holde Prinzessin", grinste er.

„Ich werde euch überallhin folgen, mein Märchenprinz", antwortete Draco und Harry öffnete die Tür. Dieses Mal stand ein gemütliches Sofa mit einem Tisch darin, auf dem schon das Mittagessen auf sie wartete und Draco sah sich überrascht um. „Was ist das für ein Raum?"

„Das ist der Raum der Wünsche… er enthält immer das, was gerade benötigt wird"; erklärte Harry und setzte sich auf das Sofa. „Große Betten, oder eben das hier."

Auch Draco setzte sich und nahm sich etwas auf seinen Teller. „Soll ich dir gleich beim Essen von meinem Traum erzählen?"

„Ja gerne", bat Harry und tat sich auch auf. Dann lehnte er sich gemütlich in die Kissen, begann zu essen und lauschte Dracos Erzählung.

„Also es ist in meinem Traum eine warme Sommernacht. Weil es so heiß ist, kann ich nicht schlafen und gehe raus zum See. Dort beschließe ich dann eine Runde zu schwimmen."

„Rapunzel nackt im Mondschein", unterbrach Harry schnurrend und Draco errötete.

„Ich ziehe mich also aus und wate ins Wasser. Es ist genau richtig temperiert für eine kleine Abkühlung. Während ich so schwimme, wird es plötzlich immer dunkler und dann zieht mich etwas unter Wasser. Zuerst hab ich einen Schreck bekommen, aber dann halten mich starke Arme und ich werde geküsst.

Der Kuss ist wahnsinnig intensiv und es kribbelt überall...dann öffne ich meine Augen und sehe in zwei smaragdgrüne Augen...

Wir sind immer noch unter Wasser und ich will auftauchen, um Luft zu holen...aber du küsst mich wieder und ich kann atmen....

Du bist auch nackt und wir streicheln uns gegenseitig beim Küssen...es fühlte sich im Traum genauso schön an wie deine Berührungen gestern auch real…", erzählte er verträumt.

„Das klingt gut", sagte Harry leise und stellte seinen Teller weg, um Draco zu küssen. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss liebevoll.

"Es hat mich eifersüchtig gemacht, zu sehen, wie du die anderen küsst", gestand Harry und lehnte sich an Dracos Schulter.

„Ich wollte dich ja zuerst küssen, aber du bist ausgewichen und hast mich komplett ignoriert"; antwortete der und die Enttäuschung war jetzt doch deutlich zu hören.

„Ich hatte Angst vor deiner Reaktion, wenn du es herausfindest…", flüsterte Harry. „Ich dachte, du hasst mich."

„Ich habe dich nie gehasst!"

„Das hast du manchmal aber gut versteckt."

„Man hätte mir nichts anderes geglaubt", erklärte Draco. „Und ich leugne ja auch nicht, dass zwischen uns eine Spannung war", grinste er dann.

„Besonders letzte Nacht…"

„Und jederzeit wieder" Draco streichelte sanft über Harrys Wange.

„Jederzeit?", grinste Harry und ein Glitzern machte sich in seinen Augen breit.

„Wann immer du willst."´

Jahaaaa... ich habe meine Kreativität wieder gefunden und nach fast nem halben Jahr mal wieder etwas geschrieben. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich verspreche, dass spätestens im Januar eine neue PWP kommt, bzw. ich wohl noch zwei Weihnachtsgeschichten veröffentlichen werde, die aber erst auf dem Adventskalender meiner Page (www.evil-manor.de) veröffentlich werden.


End file.
